


Don't Leave Me Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Rosa Diaz Has Feelings (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes its just so hard to let go
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Don't Leave Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Everything Stays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401635) by [seamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster). 



> CREDIT TO https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster FOR THE IDEA!!!!!!! 
> 
> i wanted to put a brooklyn nine nine spin on it ;)
> 
> enjoy~

Amy awoke to the sound of her alarm blasting, after another dreamless night. She rubbed her eyes, and slumped out of bed.

“Morning Ames!” Jake greeted her. He was at the kitchen table, a big bowl of Lucky Charms in front of him. It was weird to have the roles reversed. She used to be a morning person…Then again she was hardly the same person. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, sipping it slowly so she wouldn't burn her mouth. Jake trotted in, launching into a rant about Die Hard or something. She wasn’t really paying attention. 

After finishing her coffee, she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door, Jake behind her. 

\-----

She didn’t get much done. Again, something that changed about her. Jake was distracting...but sometimes a distraction was welcome. He’d flick paper wads at her, and asked her pointless questions. It was better than the looks of pity she got. The sad smiles, and shoulder pats. She wishes it would all go back to normal. The way it was before…

\-----

I’m fine...it’s ok...really...please stop that hurts...Amy…

\----- 

She bolted up, disorientated. The last part of her dream is still clear as day. As if it were real. Then she reminded herself it was. Amy pulled her knees up and choked out a sob. 

“Amy this is my fault isn’t it…” Jake whispered into the night.

“Jake…”

He was gone.

\-----

Rosa picked her up. She was the only person she could stand to be with on this day. Rosa didn’t cry. Amy needed someone stable. 

The ride to the cemetery was a long one, close to Jake's childhood house. Once there, they made the short walk to the grave. 

_Jacob Perlta_   
_1981-2019_   
_Gone But Not Forgotten_

She traced the engraving, a tear sleeping down her face. It was clear others had been here before. Toys, snacks, and flowers covered the gravestone. Rosa crouched next to her and placed a small cop car. Amy tried not to cry. She really did. “Happy birthday, Babe.”

\-----

Jake was waiting for her when she got home. “Ames…”

She sat on the couch next to him, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. 

“I think I need to go.” He mumbled half hoping she didn’t hear. She did.

“What? No!” Amy launched toward him, knowing fully well she wouldn't make contact. He appeared a few feet away.

“I’m hurting you by staying. I stayed to make sure you're ok, honey. You need to live. I’m getting in the way of that.” He admitted. 

“I can’t lose you.” She breathed.

He smiled slightly, showing her favorite crooked grin. “I love you.” was all he said, before vanishing in a wisp.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> brain empty
> 
> only jake angst


End file.
